


SHELTER

by DeanLantern



Series: HalBarry week 2018 [6]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLantern/pseuds/DeanLantern
Summary: Just two best friends hanging out and playing video games.HalBarry week DAY  7: Cuteness and FluffFIRST KISS or TEASING or TRUST





	SHELTER

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit inspired by that one kissing scene in the movie "Shelter" from 2007. If you haven't seen it yet, go watch it. It's really great.

„Oh come on! That was- No!“

Hal flopped back onto the bed and let out a frustrated yell. This couldn’t really be happening. They had been winning after all until the other team had pushed right through their defenses and first taken their turrets and then destroyed their Nexus. He huffed angrily and then got up again.

Barry was still sitting quietly at his desk and clicking through his statistics. He didn’t really seem bothered by Hal’s sudden outburst. But by now, he was probably used to it as Hal didn’t have the best temper around and tended to blow up every once in a while. Like he had done right now.

“Dude. How can you be so calm? “

“We lost. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah, for the fourth time in a row.”

Barry simply shook his head as if he couldn’t understand Hal’s anger at the situation. Hal was competitive. So sue him. He just didn’t like losing and while he could take a few losses, it was something completely different to lose that many times after another. It was just so annoying!

“I’m gonna take a break.” Hal announced to no one in particular and pushed himself over so that he was lying on his front. Then he pulled out his phone and checked his messages to have something to do. To his eternal frustration no one had written him during the last 2 hours, so he locked the screen again and threw it lazily next to himself onto the covers while he stretched and closed his eyes for a moment.

After a few minutes, Barry must have finally finished what he was doing because the bed dipped on one side and he could feel eyes on him. Hal opened his eyes again and was a little taken back when he was staring right into Barry’s blue irises when he looked up. Man, his best friend was close. For a few moments, they just kept looking at each other while something in the air shifted around them that made Hal uncomfortable and antsy. So he pulled his gaze away and more or less blindly petted Barry’s cheek.

“Dude. Give me some space. I can’t breath with you hunched over me.”

It was obviously a lie but Barry seemed to accept it and moved away to flop down next to Hal on the bed.

“Sorry.” The blond mumbled but he didn’t seem sorry at all. More like embarrassed if Hal could go by the flush on Barry’s cheeks.

“It’s okay, bro. I know I’m handsome to look at.”

At that Barry flushed even more and shoved Hal almost of the bed.

“Shut up, you...” He seemed to try to find a fitting insult for Hal. “You assbutt.”

Hal laughed at that.

“Oohhhh. I’m shaking, Barry. What are you gonna do, you dork? Recite the periodic table?”

A smug grin appeared on his face while Hal rolled over onto his side to look down at Barry.

“We both know you couldn’t take me.”

“You think so?”

Suddenly Barry made a grab for Hal and they started wrestling on the bed like to little children. The lamp on his bedside table paid the price first before Barry accidentally hit Hal’s throat.

“Ouch. Adam’s apple! Adam’s apple.”

Hal pulled away and lay back down on the bed again and carefully massaged his throat.

“Shit! Did I hurt you?”

Barry rolled over onto his side next to Hal and looked down at him. With his blue eyes seemingly sparkling in the afternoon light, his blond hair looking almost golden and his skin still flushed from the mock fight.

What Hal wanted to say was ‘Nah man, I’m fine.’ but what came out was “You’re pretty.”. Hal’s eyes widened. He had not just said that! Not to his best friend in the whole world. Hal might have kissed a guy before and never told anyone about it but Barry was  _Barry_ .

Before Hal could roll of the bed and escape though, Barry had crushed his lips to Hal’s. It hurt and it was obvious that Barry had no real experience kissing someone. But for a single moment, Hal endured the feelings in his stomach and let Barry kiss him. When Barry pulled back, his lips were redder than they normally were and he was panting from the excitement of what he had just done.

“I...” Hal began but what was he supposed to say? ‘I have to go.”? He couldn’t do that to Barry. Not Barry who made him laugh when he felt down and calmed him down when he felt high. Who was his entire world and made him feel home when his own family didn’t. Who took his stupid jokes in stride and loved him. _Love_. Did Barry really love him? Why should he have kissed him otherwise? Meanwhile, Hal’s stomach was going crazy with tingling and his skin felt way too small. He had never felt like this before after a simple kiss and it hadn’t even been a good kiss. So what was he going to feel like after kissing Barry for real? He really wanted to know. So Hal did. He put his hands on Barry’s cheeks and pulled him closer to kiss him. The kiss itself, their second kiss, was far better than the first one and Hal’s body seemed to go haywire. His heart seemed to try coming out of his chest and he could feel his nerve endings tingling wherever he touched Barry. Hal pulled slightly back and looked into Barry’s sky blue eyes before he dove back in for another one. This time, he angled his head slightly and opened his mouth to lick at Barry’s lips who let out a quiet moan and opened up. They kept kissing for a while until their need for air became to strong and they had to stop. Both sat together, panting for breath and looking at each other. Somehow Hal couldn’t get enough of this and he still couldn’t quiet figure out why. The only reason that kept popping up in his brain was _‘It’s Barry.’_.

“This is new.” 

Barry seemed bashful at that.

“Not really.” was the blond’s reply.

“What do you mean?”

Barry flushed a deep crimson.

“I...I like you, Hal.”

Even though he could have guessed, Hal was still surprised by Barry’s confession. A quiet “Oh.” escaped him. He didn’t know what he was feeling for Barry. It seemed to be something and he really did like Barry. Especially if he took the kiss into account.

“I think I like you, too.”

Hal would need some time to come to terms with his apparent attraction to his best friend but Barry’s smile made it worth it.


End file.
